


Let's Do It Quick

by givemesouls



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, First Meetings, M/M, Sexual Content, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesouls/pseuds/givemesouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two small glasses with tempting, dark liquid is sat in front of Frank. He pays the bartender, and finally, bottom’s up. He downs them both and goes for two more. Getting drunk is high priority right now. Getting drunk is what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It Quick

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write smut without a plot and I almost managed it the way I wanted. So it's short. Comments are gold! Enjoy. x

”Two shots of Jaeger, please.”

Two small glasses with tempting, dark liquid is sat in front of Frank. He pays the bartender, and finally, bottom’s up. He downs them both and goes for two more. Getting drunk is high priority right now. Getting drunk is what he _needs_.

It’s been a shitty week. Frank’s not even trying to hide how fucking dissatisfied he is. Work sucked. His boss has reached new levels of assholeness and the stupid receptionist still won’t leave him alone, even after politely telling her how gay he is and how he never could change his mind on how he feels about the female sex, not for anything in the world.

“We can still be friends, right?” she asks repeatedly, seriously getting on Frank’s nerves, ignorantly challenging his way too short temper.

Frank shrugs. “Of course we can. You’re a nice girl and all; don’t get me wrong. I don’t _hate_ women. I just don’t date them.”

She gives him a sad smile and turns to walk away. Frank notices how she moves her hips, walking like what he only can describe as a stripper, in order to try to make him interested. Her body language screams, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU’RE MISSING!” It kind of makes him want to puke in his mouth.

Basically, people’s been cornering him with stupidness for weeks, and the past few days it all got worse and right now he needs to forget. Shots of Jaeger, a few beers, loud music and random, nice chats with people he don’t know really does it. Frank’s feeling awesome. His head is comfortable and dizzy, his blood is on fire, his throat and stomach loves the burn from the strong alcohol he’s consuming and the music is crawling under his skin. Soon, everything about work and sucky people is just blown away from his mind.

Frank is dancing. His partner is a black haired guy with tight pants and gorgeous hips. Hands are going everywhere, touching, grabbing, squeezing as they move along with the rhythm of the capturing music. They haven’t exchanged a word; they just found each other on the dance floor and got it going. It feels amazing. Even though Frank is drunk, he’s in control of his body and somewhat in control of his mind, so he knows what he’s doing and he knows what he wants. Right now, he wants to take this stranger home and fuck him long and hard.

Their dancing has been reduced to shameless dry humping in the middle crowd when Frank decides to suggest they go somewhere else. His dick is painfully hard and he needs something _right now_.

“You wanna get out of here?” Frank says in the stranger’s ear, clutching his hands on the guy’s shoulders to support himself.

“Absolutely,” the handsome guy smirks, and they grab each other’s hands as they walk unsteadily through the crowded bar to get out on the street. They find a cab pretty quick and heads for Frank’s apartment, ‘cause they figured it was the closest. If he was sober, he’d be embarrassed to have an obvious boner in public like that, but he isn’t and the other guy certainly doesn’t mind as he palms Frank’s dick through the rough fabric of his jeans, rubbing carefully, his mouth whispering soft words against Frank’s neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Frank’s spine. It drives him crazy.

They need to get naked. Right now.

After what feels like ages in a lousy cab, Frank is fumbling with his keys outside the apartment door for a moment before finally getting it open. Once they’re inside, Frank’s all over the stranger. He doesn’t remember catching his name, but he doesn’t care. All he needs is the guy’s dick in his mouth, and that’s what he’s going for.

Frank’s got him against the wall just inside the livingroom, too eager to go all the way into the bedroom. He gets the guy’s fly open and tugs down his tight pants, and discovers he’s not wearing underwear. Frank moans. “Fuck, that is so hot.”

“You like that?” the guy grins and runs his fingers through Frank’s hair. Frank strokes the guy’s rock hard dick a few times before slowly licking it from base to tip, loving the bittersweet taste of precum. He sucks lightly on the head, earning a moan from the guy and it encourages him to suck a little harder, taking in as much he can without gagging. He stops once he feels the guy’s dick hit the back of his throat, wraps his fingers around what he can’t fit in his mouth and sucks harder, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. The guy makes these high-pitched moaning sounds while tugging on his hair and it turns Frank on so bad. He slides his left hand up the guy’s stomach, feeling the soft flesh, digging his nails carefully into it, and he feels the guy starting to shiver so he pulls off before he comes. Strong hands are pulling him up from the floor and the guy kisses him hard, tasting himself on Frank’s tongue and moans again; Frank answers it and grabs the guy’s hair, scrapes his nails carefully over his scalp, lowers his hands to hold firmly on his shoulders as he kisses him with all he’s got.

They’re starting to feel impatient, both of them. The guy kicks off his shoes and jeans and leaves them on the floor and Frank grabs him by the hand and leads him to the bedroom where the guy pushes him down on the bed. He gets Frank’s pants undone and Frank kicks them off, and they lose their shirts, leaving them scattered on the floor. They’re both already panting when Frank asks, “I really need to know your name, I can’t keep calling you hot stuff all night,” and he grins like an idiot.

The guy hums in amusement. “You can call me Gee,” he whispers against Frank’s lips.

“Sweet. I’m Frank.” It’s pretty backwards, Frank thinks, getting all the way to the ‘we’re-about-to-fuck’-part and _then_ getting to know each other’s names. But he really doesn’t care. He’s drunk, he’s horny, and he can’t wait to have Gee’s dick in his ass.

“I wanna fuck you, Frank,” Gee says, licking his lips. Frank moans in agreement. He finds a condom and a bottle of lube on his nightstand, and hands it to Gee. Gee rolls the condom on his dick, giving it a few hard strokes with lube in his hand before gently pushing it against Frank’s entrance. It’s careful and teasing, and Frank’s all but begging for it before Gee finally pushes the head of his dick inside.

“Oh my god,” Frank moans. The stretch and the good burn feel familiar, but he has to take a moment to adjust. “Shit, come on,” he mumbles, clenching on the sheets with his fists, desperately wanting more of that burn Gee’s dick gives him.

Gee pushes in further, and Frank whimpers. Their eyes lock on each other’s, and Gee pulls out slowly, almost all the way, watching Frank’s expression carefully, both their eyes dark with lust and anticipation. He slams back in, hard, and Frank closes his eyes, moaning like a slut. They find a rhythm, and Frank pushes back against each desperate thrust from Gee.

It is sweaty, hot and quick; minutes of living out mutual attraction between strangers. Frank’s dick is throbbing with need and he’s definitely going crazy if he doesn’t get release right now so he grabs his dick, stroking it hard and eager. Gee hits his sweet spot a few times and that’s all it takes for him to be gone. The burning feeling starts in the pit of his stomach, spreads out to every nerve in his body and it feels like he’s fainting, he’s on fire, feeling that pure bliss as he shoots his load over both their stomachs. Gee moans at the sight of it, following right after. He collapses over Frank, pushing all the way in and stays there while he releases. Frank feels the other man’s body tremble and it’s so fucking hot while himself is still in a post-orgasmic drugged haze. It’s almost disappointing when he feels Gee pull out. He hears the sound of a condom being knot and tossed on the floor, and then he feels Gee lying down behind him, spooning him.

They snuggle for a while, just enjoying each other's company, until they're too tired to keep their eyes open. 

“G’night,” Frank mumbles lazily.

“Night,” Gee whispers into his neck, and they both fall asleep, covered in sweat and cum and not giving a living shit about it.

When Frank wakes up, his head is spinning and his mouth feels as dry as an ashtray. But the cold sheets beside him take the focus off that. Memories from the night before come pouring into his head again, and he lies perfectly still, trying to hear if someone’s still with him in his apartment. Looking on the floor, he finds only his own clothes. Disappointed, he sighs and falls back to his pillow. Of course he left. They weren’t exactly making bonds of commitment during the hour they spent together in the club and in Frank’s bedroom. The guy was really fucking hot, though. Frank would have given anything to get to know him properly.

He gets up slowly to avoid too much dizziness, and goes straight for a shower. Once he’s cleaned up (he was still covered in cum from last night), he makes himself coffee and smokes a cigarette. The usual ‘being depressed the day after getting drunk and having casual sex with strangers’-feeling is dragging him down and Frank’s really glad he hasn’t got anything important to do today. He blatantly ignores the message that pops up on his phone and settles down in front of the TV to watch cartoons. He’s already decided he won’t talk to anyone for at least three hours.

Cartoon Network (Frank refuses to let go of his childhood) does get boring eventually, and he’s pacing through his apartment, thinking about last night. Some of the memories are enough to make him at least half hard. As he’s palming his dick, getting ready for a quick jack off, he casually looks at his phone to see what time it is. A guy named Gerard, who he’s sure he’s never had in his contact list before, has sent him a message. Slightly annoyed, he opens it.

 

_sorry I had to run so quickly, but a crisis came up and I had to fix some stuff. I really want to see ya again, so I took the liberty of getting your number … don’t sue. join me for a coffee sometime?_

_—xo gee_

 

Frank can’t help but grin like an idiot. Suddenly, his day goes from an average shit day he’d rather just forget to ‘this is the best day EVER’. The guy isn’t gone forever and Frank’s worries were unfounded. Yeah, he’s definitely going to join him for a coffee.

 

_ur forgiven. ‘m up for coffee anytime, just tell me when ur free._

_—frnk_

 

He wants to say something about last night and all, but he figures it would sound lame.  It doesn’t matter anyway, he thinks with a cheeky smile. They’ll get plenty of time to talk about that later. 


End file.
